


Unexpected Additions

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Relationships, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Gil-galad Aegnorion, Gil-galad Son of Plothole, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Orodreth and Amathluin welcome some new additions to their already unconventional family.
Relationships: Ereinion Gil-galad & Finduilas Faelivrin, Finduilas Faelivrin & Orodreth | Artaresto, Orodreth | Artaresto/Orodreth's Wife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anna's A-spectrum Anthology





	1. Orodreth + "friends with benefits"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peredain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredain/gifts).



> This is a repost from my Hobbit/LOTR drabble collection; I'm moving my Silm stuff out of that fic. I will also be reposting the comments from those chapters so I can preserve them.
> 
> These two chapters were conceived and written separately, but when reorganizing them I realized that they fit together thematically, so I grouped them together.  
> Also, shoutout to peredain, who requested both of these, even though they were for different ask games! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from an [aromantic writing prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/189731665547/aro-writing-prompts) list: Orodreth + "friends with benefits."
> 
> Content warnings for pregnancy and discussion of abortion (implied).
> 
> Amathluin is my OC for Orodreth's wife.

“We have…a problem,” Amathluin said flatly.

Orodreth set down his quill and turned to his wife. “What kind of problem?” he asked, his heart sinking.

She sighed, pulling a tie out of her hair and letting it fall down into loose curls. “This arrangement has been favorable for both of us. Your people and mine are less likely to quarrel, and our mutual desires can be fulfilled without anyone blinking an eye.”

“We have been fortunate,” he agreed.

“And considering how far down the line of succession you are, we needn’t bother with children,” Amathluin continued. She looked at him pointedly. “Well. Therein lies the problem.”

Orodreth frowned. “What do you—” He broke off, looking down at her stomach. She showed no signs of it, not yet, but if she was implying… “Oh.”

“Yes,” Amathluin said, pursing her lips. “I am with child.”

“Oh, dear,” Orodreth murmured. He paused. “Is Minas Tirith safe enough for a child?”

“We don’t have to keep it,” Amathluin said. “I am not overly thrilled at the prospect.”

“Yes, but…” Orodreth ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind being a father. I think I would like it, actually.”

“I might mind being a mother. And any child we bring into the world deserves someone who is enthusiastic about the role.”

“My father would be delighted,” Orodreth murmured. He smiled at the thought of Angrod holding the baby prince, or perhaps princess. “You always did remind him of my mother…”

“Don’t get sappy on me, Oro,” Amathluin warned.

He sighed. “I wish I could carry the child for you,” he said. “But it is your decision. I know my uncle, Aegnor, knows wise-women among the Edain who may help you—”

“I didn’t say I wanted—” Amathluin broke off, tears budding in her eyes. “Oh, Oro. I’m worried the child will be unhappy if we don’t love each other.”

Orodreth opened his arms, and his best friend fell into his embrace. This was not how husbands held their wives, it was how friends held each other—and that was what he and Amathluin were: friends, above all else. Even if there were complications. Even if others didn’t understand.

“You don’t have to decide now,” he murmured. “But if you want to keep the baby, I will be a father to your child.”

“Thank you,” Amathluin murmured, sitting up straight and wiping tears away from her eyes. “I know I can count on you, Oro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they do end up keeping the baby - or maybe they change their minds and and have Finduilas at a later date, you decide!
> 
> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/189743734522/if-you-dont-mind-my-sending-another-requestcould).


	2. Finduilas Faelivrin or Finduilas of Dol Amroth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a "make me choose" ask game: Finduilas Faelivrin or Finduilas of Dol Amroth? I chose Finduilas Faelivrin, because I'm more familiar with her - although I like Finduilas of DA too.  
> ft. her new baby brother alongside her very much still a baby self & the [Gil-galad Aegnorion theory](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/187616982342/was-thinking-about-my-gil-galad-aegnorion-theory) ;)

“But I don’t want a brother,” Finduilas pouted. “I want a sister! And I didn’t even know Naneth was having another baby!”

Orodreth sighed. “The baby was…a surprise. Even to me and Naneth.”

Finduilas frowned. She was only ten, and didn’t quite think it worked like that, but Ada’s face was very serious. She frowned, trying to look very serious too.

“And Eru doesn’t let you pick if you have a brother or a sister, He just gives you what you get,” Orodreth continued. “I am sure you will love little Gil-galad.”

“That’s a long name for a little baby,” Finduilas said thoughtfully.

“You’re little, too, sunshine,” Orodreth said, tickling her. She giggled and jumped on top of him until they were both rolling around on the floor of her bedroom.

“Are you ready to meet your brother?” said a tired voice from the door. It was Finduilas’ Naneth, holding a blanket in her arms.

“Yes, yes!” Finduilas cried, all reservations forgotten.

Naneth sat down on Finduilas’ bed. Finduilas realized with delight that the blanket was wrapped around a baby—her baby brother! He had wide eyes and a tuft of dark hair, and the tiniest little fingers. His ears were small, even for a baby’s, but they were cute and just pointy enough.

“Aww,” Finduilas sighed. “He’s so cute!” She booped his nose, and he sneezed, then began to cry.

“Alright, I think he wants to sleep now,” Naneth said. “Say goodbye, Finduilas.”

Finduilas kissed her brother goodnight, and Naneth took the baby away. She beamed up at her father.

“I changed my mind,” she said brightly. “I think I like him!”

“I like him too, sunshine,” Orodreth said, kissing her on the forehead.

“He doesn’t look very much like you or Naneth,” Finduilas said. “Is that because he’s so little?”

Orodreth froze for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, exactly. He’ll look different when he’s older.”

“When _I’m_ older, I’m going to be a princess and I’m going to tell everyone what to do,” Finduilas proclaimed.

Orodreth chuckled. “You already are a princess, Finduilas. You’re the Princess of Silliness. No one listens to her!”

“Am _not_ silly!” Finduilas protested. “I’m the _most_ serious! Look, I’m wearing my serious face!” She pulled a big grumpy face. “See! This is what Uncle Finrod looks like when he’s serious!”

“You remind me of my Auntie Nerwen,” Orodreth said. “I hope you can meet her someday.”

“She lives so far awayyy,” Finduilas complained. “Will she come visit the baby?”

“Maybe,” Orodreth said.

“Baby, maybe!” Finduilas sang. “That rhymes!”

Orodreth laughed. “Alright, rhyme yourself to sleep,” he instructed. “It’s bedtime for you, too, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/185760802617/if-youre-still-doing-the-make-me-choose-thing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
